


Always Partners

by jotchLIFE



Series: The Unexpected Truth [4]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotchLIFE/pseuds/jotchLIFE
Summary: Maggie and OA brace themselves for the changes coming their way.
Relationships: Maggie Bell/OA Zidan
Series: The Unexpected Truth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Always Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this series, and I have really enjoyed writing it. I hope you all have enjoyed it too. I would like to get a new FBI story started, but it will probably be a while seeing as how I haven't been getting into my writing a lot lately.  
> Please let me know your thoughts!

For the first time in a while, Maggie and OA were both truly happy. It had been two weeks since they had told each other how they felt, and they had absolutely no regrets about it. 

They hadn't told anybody about the relationship, as they would have to handle things with Isobel and Jubal first. The agents knew they would have to be assigned new partners, or even one of them could have to transfer. That was okay with them, as they realized some things were more important than the job. 

So, on a Monday morning, Maggie and OA arrived at work, bracing themselves for what was to come their way. Seeing Isobel already in her office, they gave each other a look, as to say 'It's time.'

Before Maggie could knock on the door, OA grabbed her arm to stop her. "Maggie, wait."

Maggie looked up questioningly. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say, I know when we walk out of there in a few minutes, we won't be partners anymore… well, at least not in that sense, but I want you to know that no one can compare to you as my partner. You've helped make me into the agent I am today, and I couldn't be more grateful. I'll miss you having my back in the field, but I'm glad we've taken this next step."

Maggie almost melted from the intensity burning in his eyes. "OA… that goes both ways, you know. You've not only made me a better agent, but a better person as well… and no matter what happens, you'll always be my partner."

The two shared a sweet smile, before nodding at each other and turning to the door. Maggie raised her hand and knocked, OA not stopping her this time.

After hearing the affirmative to enter, they did just that. Isobel looked up from behind her desk. "What can I do for you two?"

Maggie and OA both looked at each other before Maggie took the lead. "We need to talk to you about something, it's really important."

Isobel motioned to the chairs across from her. "Have a seat." After they did as they were told, she continued. "What is this regarding?"

Once again, feeling as though it was her responsibility as partner with most seniority, Maggie took the lead. "A personal relationship between the two of us. We know it's prohibited for partners to be involved with each other, so we thought it best to disclose the relationship to you as soon as possible." 

Isobel looked between the two agents before saying anything. "How long ago did this start?"

It was OA's turn to speak. "Only two weeks ago ma'am."

"You know what this means for your jobs, right?"

OA nodded. We know that you will either assign us new partners, or one of us will have to transfer. If it does come to the latter, it should be me." 

Being willing to transfer herself, Maggie's eyes snapped to OA. "I - "

OA cut her off. "If it comes to it, ma'am, let me be the one to transfer."

Isobel studied Maggie and OA for a moment. They nervously glanced at each other, not knowing what was going through Isobel's mind. She finally spoke up. "This may sound like a personal question, but it's something I have to ask. Is it serious between you two? I mean, I don't want to make drastic changes to the team for something that isn't going to last."

"Yes, ma'am. It's serious." OA didn't falter in his response.

Isobel raised an eyebrow before continuing. "At this time, I don't see any reason for either of you to have to transfer. You are both assets to this unit, however, if I see any behavior that is anything less than professional, one of you will be transferred to another unit… and I will be the one to decide who it will be. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Maggie and OA answered in unison. 

"Starting today, Maggie, you and Scola will be assigned as partners, and OA, you will be with Kristen. I will call them, as well as Jubal, in here momentarily to bring them up to speed."

Maggie nodded at their supervisor. "Thank you, ma'am. I assure you, we will remain nothing but professional."

Isobel arose from her seat, and went to find the other agents, leaving Maggie and OA in her office. 

The two agents turned and gave each other a reassuring smile. Changing partners would be a big adjustment, but they knew they could handle it. After all, they may not have been partners in the field anymore, but they were in every other sense… and that was all that mattered.


End file.
